


First Impressions

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Descriptions of when June and Byron first started dating. Written for the 3-sentence ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

On their first date, he wanted to impress her, so he got box seats at the opera (don't ask how) and they both fell asleep in the second act.

On their second date, she wanted to impress him, so she took him to a club that he didn't think she'd be seen in, and proceeded to take the stage and let her voice blow the house down.

On the third date, he invited her into his home and made her dinner and many promises; in the years that followed, most of those promises were broken or at least stretched, but June still remembers that trout almandine with fondness.


End file.
